Moonkiss
Alignment: LG, LN, NG Population: 85% human, 5% half elf, 5% dwarf, 4% hin, 1% other Faiths: Chauntea 50%, Lathander 30%, Torm 7%, Tyr 5%, Ilmater 5%, Other 3% Faiths among the Phoenixes: Lathander 60%, Torm 15%, Tyr 10%, Ilmater 10%, Other 5% Chief Exports: Grain, fruit, vegetables Chief Imports: '''Metal Ore, fine furs, fine cloth Description The land of Moonkiss is ruled by the paladin of Torm, Lord Bruce Oathsword. He is a kindly old grandfatherly figure who spends most of his off time in the library of Moonkiss Keep. The capital is Fort Maiden’s Loss which sits at the mouth of the River Aribeth. The River Aribeth is a small river that flows west toward Yulash and then south west to meet up with the River Ashaba near Shadowdale. The land is blessed heavily by Chauntea and Lathander and Crop yields tend to be up to five times more plentiful than in other areas of the same size. As such, most of the land is populated by hard working peasant farmers. The area is known to be the "breadbasket" of the southern moonsea region and ships its grain goods to Hillsfar, Yulash, Zhentil Keep, their dwarven allies in Clan Headache and other major population centers. While the dwarves of Clan Headache claim to make the best ale in the region, they primarily receive the hops and grains for their ale from Moonkiss farmers. In exchange, most of the metal ore and even many of the finished metal goods Moonkiss needs comes from Clan Headache. The land of Moonkiss has a long history of greater powers wishing to conquer them in order to make the land's bounty their own. About forty years ago, a paladin of Lathander named Wyndra Ravenwind, known today as The Maiden of Moonkiss, and her soldiers took it upon themselves to protect the people of Moonkiss from the larger army of Zhentil Keep. Through battle and diplomacy, Wyndra built the area up and founded the fort known today as Fort Maiden's Loss. Today, the standing army and guard of Moonkiss is known as the Golden Phoenixes. The Golden Phoenixes are made up mostly of priests, paladins, divine champions, and fighters, but practically any class can join. The alignment of the area is Good with a heavy bent toward Lawful. To be a Golden Phoenix, a character needs to be Good or at the very least, Lawful Neutral. All alignments are welcome in Moonkiss, though evil people are watched more closely than others. The people of Moonkiss are tolerant and welcoming toward other “goodly” races like elves, dwarves, hin, and gnomes but tend to be wary toward the “nonstandard” races like drow and plane touched. Even half orcs might get a wary eye. Laws are enforced quickly and efficiently but the “spirit” of the law is more strictly held to than the letter of the law. There is only one Lord of Moonkiss and there are only three Knight Captains. Knight Captains are essentially generals of the army. There are fifteen knights. Five knights report to each Knight Captain. The knights can have as many squires as they deem necessary, but the typical number is seven squires per knight. The council of advisors to the Lord of Moonkiss is comprised of these three captains and one senior member of the church for each of the major faiths in Moonkiss: Chauntea, Lathander, Torm, Tyr, Ilmater. There is also a representative who advises on trade. There is also a part time councelor on Arcane affairs. Laws of Moonkiss I. Citizen's Code of Conduct #Heckling, taunting, and otherwise acting in a disruptive manner in disrespect to the common folk of Moonkiss or the authority of the Golden Phoenixes will be returned in kind with a heavy fine and a day in jail. Repeat offenders will be banished for a month's time. #Threatening, and displaying the intent to cause harm to citizens, their property, or to their safety will result in a night in the dungeon or banishment for a month's time, repeat offenders will be banished indefinitely. #Bribery or extortion against Moonkiss Citizens and or the Golden Phoenixes is punishable by a day in jail or banishment for a month’s time. # Thievery and the taking of possessions not belonging to said person will be dealt with fines, equal to twice the value of the stolen goods, as well as their return to the victim robbed. Property damaged or missing will require the offender to compensate the value of the item, or finding an equivalent. First time offenders will spend a night in jail with possibility of bail. Repeat offenders will be banished for a month's time. #Weapons within the towns are to be stowed and sheathed at all times. Those bearing weapons in the open will be treated as hostiles and attacked if initial warnings are not heeded. #Assaulting, and otherwise attacking someone within the lands of Moonkiss with the intent to cause bodily harm will be subdued and their weapons confiscated. Further penalties include jail time and or banishment. Self defense is excusable within reason. Outright unnecessary retaliation will be treated likewise as assault. #Murder, as defined as the taking of someone’s life not within the confines of self defense, will be given zero tolerance under the law, offenders are to be subdued with force on sight, their equipment confiscated and presented to the victim's surviving relatives, and will henceforth be placed on trial for execution, or banishment from the territory indefinitely under pain of death. #Slavery is not tolerated within Moonkiss. Slavers caught attempting to acquire or transport people as merchandise shall be attacked indiscriminately and any slaves found with them set free. #Trafficking of illegal substances will result in confiscation and destruction of said substances, a month in the dungeons, and or banishment from Moonkiss. Trafficking of arms, armor, or other weapons or armaments of war is by permit only. #Camping and/or sleeping outdoors in undesignated areas within the land of Moonkiss is prohibited. All campfires must be made in a desingated camping areas only. A warning will be given on first offense and a 1000 gold fine will be imposed for each additional offense afterward. II. The Use of Magic #The practice of vile, soul corrupting, and corpse desecrating spells is banned outright within the lands of Moonkiss. Practitioners of said magic within the dale will be treated with the same respect as grave robbers, and shall be persecuted by penalty of death. III. Monsterous creatures and wild animals #Creatures native to the lower planes and undead will not be tolerated anywhere within the lands of Moonkiss. All purely fiendish or undead creatures will be destroyed on sight. Native outsiders with fiendish ancestry (teiflings for example) will be tolerated as long as they behave themselves. #Typically evil monsterous creatures; be they monsterous humanoid, giant, goblinoid, reptillian, full blooded orc, draconic or any other typically evil intelligent non-humanoid creature are banned from the lands of Moonkiss unless they have a special permit. #Wild animals are permitted within town proper as long as they remain with their handler at all times. No more than one wild animal is permitted per handler at any time. Any damage caused by said animal, will have responsibility shifted to the animal’s master or owner. '''IV. The Zhentarim & Other Factions #Members of foul cults and people openly teaching or preaching the religious dogma of dark or foul deities, demons or devils, are banished from the lands of Moonkiss. #Those bearing the insignia of the Red Wizards, the Zhentarim, or the Red Plumes will be tolerated so long as they behave themselves and remain strictly for mercantile business. No agent of the above factions will be permitted within the village of Moonkiss or Fort Maiden Loss after dark. All agents of the above factions must complete their business and leave the towns of Moonkiss by nightfall. Any trouble caused by said individuals will result in the denial of trade and entrance to the lands of Moonkiss for a month’s time. V. Final Rule of the Golden Phoenixes "If it becomes a problem it becomes a rule." Rumours Category:Towns